Tonight and Forever
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The night before the sacrifice, Elena has something to tell Damon that will change their relationship forever. They may not have long, but they still have tonight. Will their love survive another night? Songfic to Still Got Tonight by Matthew Morrison.


**I was listening to Matthew Morrison's new single, **_**Still Got Tonight**_** and it sort of made me think of Damon and Elena before the sacrifice/final battle against Klaus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _Still Got Tonight_.**

Damon sat on the steps leading up to the Gilbert house. It was empty now. Since Jenna learned about vampires, she was living in the Salvatore house and Jeremy was in the house where the witches died, hiding out with Bonnie.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep_

_Button up my coat and wait_

It was the night before the full moon, before the sacrifice. It had been Elena's request to come back to her own house and spend what may be her final night in her own bed.

Bonnie had created cast a spell on her keep uninvited vampires out of the house, but only 24 hours. It was the best she could do, but it was enough for Elena.

Damon had been at the Mystic Grill when she called, asking him to meet her at her house. He wasn't sure why though.

Soon, Stefan's car pulled up in front of the house. Damon was slightly surprised when Elena stepped out and Stefan drove off without a word to each other.

"Hi," Damon said, standing up. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said softly, opening the front door and inviting Damon in.

He closed and locked the door behind him and followed Elena up the stairs. She went straight to her room.

Nothing looked any different. Her bed was still a mess, she hadn't made it before leaving to live at the Salvatore house. Random things were scattered on her dresser, a few pictures still stuck in the mirror. She walked over to the window to close the curtains.

_We'll go upstairs, close the curtains and we're all set_

_To pick up where we left again_

"You know," she said softly, "You've always been here a lot more than Stefan." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. Elena nodded.

"Barbeques, dinners, parties, randomly popping up in the middle of the day just to irritate me," Elena chuckled, "You've always just invited yourself in." Damon nodded, wondering where Elena was going with this.

"But there's one memory I have of you in here that's…distorted," Elena said, turning to walking over to him.

"I don't even remember seeing you in my room," she said, her voice barely over a whisper, "But I just _know _you were there. I know because all of a sudden I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't forget how I…feel…about you Damon?"

"Elena, what are you talking about?" Damon asked, although he had a feeling that he knew.

"The night you and Stefan rescued me from Elijah," she said, "You were here and you said something to me, but I don't know what." Frustration tinged her voice.

"Jeremy once told me that even if you compel someone to forget an event, the feelings from that event are still there," Elena said, "You may be able to compel my mind, but you can't compel my heart. What did you say to me that night Damon?"

Damon took a deep breath, looking into Elena's dark brown eyes.

"Now is not the time for this," he said, "You and Stefan-"

"Are over," Elena said, "I just broke up with him. If we…don't make it tomorrow, he deserved to know the truth about my feelings." She took another step to Damon so that there was barely an inch of space between them.

_There's question marks hanging over us_

_But we won't give the time of day, oh_

"What did you tell me Damon?" she asked. Damon battled with himself for a moment. There was a chance none of them would make it out alive tomorrow. And he wanted her to know how he felt.

"I told you," Damon said slowly, "That I love you, Elena."

'_Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds_

_And we can't let them go to waste_

Suddenly, Elena's lips collided with his. It only took Damon a second to compose himself and wrap his arms tight around her, kissing her back

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life_

_We've come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eye, my heart's opened wide, I know_

When they parted, Elena took Damon's face in her hands.

"I love you Damon," she said, a small smile on her face and tears shimmering in her eyes, "And no matter what happens tomorrow, I wanted you to know that." Damon felt his breath catch. Elena loved him. _Elena _loved _him_. Not Stefan_, him_.

Damon wiped away her tears with his thumb kissing her forehead, "There's no need to cry," he whispered, "We've still got tonight." And once again, their lips met in a kiss with so much emotion and love, Damon never thought anything like this was real.

He gently steered Elena over to the bed and they tumbled onto it together.

_Times running out now_

_But we hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

Damon was the first to wake up the next morning, Elena cradled in his arms the feeling of her naked flesh against his reminded him of what happened last night and he smiled. Probably one of the few smiles he would have that day.

He looked over at the digital clock on her dresser. It was 9 in the morning. As quietly as he could, Damon slipped out of bed and got dressed, intending to go downstairs and see what he could make for breakfast. He gently kissed Elena's forehead as she slept, tucking the covers in around her.

_Come 9 am, I'll pack another suitcase_

_Leave you in your bed so warm_

_I'll do my best not to wake you, but it's useless_

"Damon," Elena's voice floated over to him just as he tried to tip toe to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"To make breakfast," he said. Elena shook her head.

"Come back," she mumbled, patting the empty space that Damon had vacated. Damon grinned and laid back down next to her.

"Do you think we can do it?" Elena asked, leaning into Damon's chest, "Do you think we can beat Klaus?"

"If what Elijah said is true," Damon said, "The witch confirmed that with his way, both you and her would live. But you know I'm not so quick to trust him-"

"Shhhh," Elena said, pressing a finger to his lips, "Don't ruin the mood."

"Well…_when _we defeat Klaus," Damon said, tightening his arms around Elena, "You can finally live in your own house, sleep in your own bed. Tonight, you'll be here again and you'll hear my footsteps coming up the stairs, for you."

_Can't tiptoe 'round this no more_

_It's gonna get much harder, before it gets better baby, that's for sure_

_Mmm,_

_Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase_

_And I will walk back through this door_

"Not the window like usual?" Elena asked with a yawn. Damon chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Stairs, window," he said, "As long as I end up in this room, with you."

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life, we've come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eye, my heart's open wide, I know_

_Time's running out now, but we hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end this way. Everything was going so well, it looked like they had a chance.

But Elijah turned on them. He kidnapped Elena and delivered her to Klaus.

They arrived at the scene of the sacrifice just moments before the full moon reached it's peak. Elena lay motionless on the forest floor, Klaus standing above her.

Bonnie wasted no time and channeled the power of the dead witches. A storm suddenly rolled in, the wind blowing strong, uprooting trees. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as loud as a lion. And in the chaos of it all they saw Klaus crumple to the ground, writhing and screaming.

And so slowly it happened, Klaus' body was disappearing, blowing away like dust in the stormy wind, his screams muted by the wind and thunder.

As soon as it started, it stopped and he was gone. Damon rushed over to Elena.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay safe in the boarding house and, DAMMIT, he knew they shouldn't have trusted Elijah!

Klaus had already started the sacrifice before they came and Elena laid in a pool of her own blood. Damon could hear her breaths coming shallow and fast, her heart stammering. Her eyelids started to flutter close.

"No, Elena, no," Damon said, rushing to kneel next to her, "Elena, open your eyes! You're safe, Klaus is gone. It's over, please, open your eyes!" Tears started to spill from his crystal blue eyes. The storm Bonnie had created died down.

_So keep your eyes open, there's no time to close them_

"Damon," she whispered, opening her eyes slightly. The moonlight hit her wounded body but she was still so beautiful. Damon felt his heart break. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't!

He leaned forward to hear what Elena tried to say. The two words she whispered were simple, but shocked him.

"Change me," she whispered. Damon stared into her eyes, finding no doubt, only certainty there. She really wanted this. He looked up at Stefan and Bonnie who hovered nearby. Bonnie was sobbing, kneeling on the ground. She looked at Damon and her eyes showed her conflict. She didn't want her best friend to become a vampire…but she couldn't bear losing her.

Damon turned to his younger brother, who simply nodded, but his face betrayed his emotions, tears shining in his dark green eyes.

"Change me, Damon," she whispered, "Please." Bringing his wrist to his lips, Damon tore at the skin and held the bleeding wound to Elena's lips. She drank…and then she died. Her head lolled to the side, falling back and Damon heard her heart stop.

"D-Did it work?" Bonnie said. Elena had taken several pulls of blood but…

"I don't know," were Damon's heartbroken words.

_Just hold on, so tight now, we still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds, we can't let them go to waste_

* * *

Elena laid on Damon's bed. He hadn't left her side. No one had. Everyone sat around her. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. And they waited.

Damon held Elena's hand, staring at her face, willing those beautiful dark brown eyes to open.

And so suddenly that everyone jumped, Elena's eyes flew open and he took in a deep breath.

_The stars collide_

_We've come back to life, we've come back to life_

She barely had time to register what happened before she was assaulted by hugs and kisses and, "You're alive!"s. In the midst of the loving chaos, she could see Damon, tears on his cheeks, but the widest smile she had ever seen on him on his face.

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes, my heart's open wide, I know_

_Time's running out now, but we'll hope that the sun somehow_

_See the sky_

* * *

Elena sat in her bed, writing in her diary. Her own bed in her own room. She could hear Jeremy shifting around in his own room and Jenna was downstairs making dinner.

Everything was the same, but so different.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled. A second later, Damon came into her room. With her newly acquired vampire speed, she sped across the room into his arms.

"I love you," she said, her arms tight around him.

"I love you too Elena," Damon said before his lips found hers and their mouths were too busy for words to be spoken.

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

As they fell onto the bed, Elena's diary fell onto the floor, face-up. The newest entry read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I died. And tonight I was reborn again._

_Had anyone told me last year that vampires exist and that I was a doppelganger in an ancient curse, I suggested they check into a mental institution. Had anyone told me last year that my best friend was a witch, I probably would have mistaken the term for something else and smacked then into next week. If last year, someone had told me I'd be dating a vampire, I would laugh and comment that this isn't Twilight._

_If a few months ago, someone told me that I would fall in love with Damon Salvatore, I would have denied it, no matter what weird feelings I had for him at the moment._

_After my parents died, I had the intent to be a normal girl. Now I'm a vampire, dating a vampire, my best friend is a witch and dating my younger brother, my other best friend is a vampire and her boyfriend is a werewolf (yeah, Caroline and Tyler started dating a few days after he got back. Note to self: Make Caroline spill the details on that). And on top of it all in on night I was sacrificed, died and came back to life._

_I know, it sounds like something out of one of those teenage, romance, vampire novels. But this is real. All of it._

_A few weeks ago, I was so ready to die for those I loved. Now the danger is passed and I'm ready to live._

_Damon is due in my room at any moment. We've still got tonight. And the night after that. And forever more._

_Love,_

_Elena_

**Whew, that was long. So there's **_**Tonight and Forever**_**. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
